


Start Of A Bad Habit

by draig_asec



Series: So This Is Love [2]
Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Basically they sleep with each other again, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: It happens again, and Barry’s got a feeling this won’t be the last time it does.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Eddie Kaspbrak, Barry Berkman/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Barry Berkman/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: So This Is Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Start Of A Bad Habit

Barry didn’t get how he ended up here again. 

It was supposed to be a one off thing, fucking his ex and the man his ex left him for. But here he was. 

Making out with Eddie while Richie was ridding his cock. He didn’t know how he even got here, Richie had insisted he come over and he could force himself to refuse and then the three were eating and joking around like old friends, Eddie and Barry picking at Richie’s worst habits fondly, and inside jokes between Richie with both of them and hearing stories from their home town he couldn’t imagine and the next thing he knew they were on the couch talking again and then boom. 

Sleeping with them might be a worse problem than killing. Because at least when he is doing that he feels guilty but when his hands around Eddie’s dick stroking him and feeling the smaller man’s moans vibrating inside his own mouth, and thrusting up into Richie’s body, well guilt isn’t a thing crossing his mind. 

And Eddie learns back, laying his head beside Barry’s to watch as Richie bounced up and down. He stared at the both before giving Barry another filthy kiss, “so fucking hot,” he whispers against Barry’s neck, and they both hear Richie start too laugh between his moans

“What’s that your saying Spaghetti?Too much sexy to handle,” Barry rolls his eyes and gives a harsh trust hoping to shut Richie up again. 

“You know the two of you look sexy now shut up Richie and let me watch,” Eddie snapped back and this time Barry laughed and pulled the other man into a kiss again. 

This was probably going to become a habit.

And he knows somewhere in his mind it’s gonna be a bad one, because Richie’s has his heart for years, and every smile from Eddie makes him think the two share it already and nothing about this moment feels healthy but dear god does every second feel right. 


End file.
